


Слова, что хочешь ты услышать

by Greenmusik, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [7]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex (not really), F/M, In Vino Veritas, Trope Subversion/Inversion, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Клинт позволяет Кейт решить, что пьян, потому что иногда так гораздо легче.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Слова, что хочешь ты услышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Words You Want to Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578344) by [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound). 



Клинт очнулся на диване после долгих выходных, проведённых в четырёх стенах в компании одного лишь Уэйда Уилсона. Хрен знает, с чего тот решил к нему заявиться, но уходить упрямо отказывался. Но опять же, кто вообще в курсе, почему и зачем что-то делает Дэдпул?

Клинт потёр ноющий после сна на диване загривок. Сел, оглядывая комнату. Повсюду — бутылки из-под пива. Уэйд припёрся с бухлом и все выходные накачивался, хотя с его регенерацией его почти не забирало. Сам Клинт прикончил за это время одну, ну, может, пару бутылок пива, и даже не захмелел. Потому что напиться и оставить рулить всем Дэдпулу — идея хреновая, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Клинт как раз собирал по квартире пустые бутылки и коробки из-под еды, когда вернулась Кейт. Возможно, и к лучшему, что она выходные провела где-то ещё. Они как раз перед этим посрались, и Кейт наорала на него, а потом усвистала хрен знает куда. И ссора-то дурацкая. Кейт опять обвиняла его в том, что он не считает её полноценным членом команды. Якобы слишком её опекает и вообще относится как к ребёнку. Ну, насчёт «слишком опекает» она была права, тут он не спорил, но вот что относится как к ребёнку… Нет, он уже давно не видел в ней ребёнка. И отчасти в этом-то и заключалась проблема.

Прилюдно он бы, наверное, никогда в этом не признался, но компания Уэйда была весьма кстати. Не, он, конечно, был той ещё занозой в заднице, но отвлекал просто на отлично. За всё время, что тот тут был, Клинт и двух часов в сумме не топился в жалости к себе.

Итак, на пороге стояла пиздец какая раздражённая Кейт. Для начала она с грохотом закрыла дверь.

— Вижу, выходные ты потратил с умом, — сказала она, оглядывая разбросанные вокруг бутылки. — Ставлю на то, что ты всё ещё не протрезвел, — заключила она.

Клинт вздохнул. Вот только её осуждения ему и сейчас и не хватало.

Положив руки на бёдра, Кейт сделалась ещё свирепей. Вот только этот её лавандовый сарафан… И фиолетовые очки, удерживающие чёлку вместо банданы… Очень красиво. Клинт шагнул к ней и немедленно споткнулся о пустую бутылку.

— Так и знала, — припечатала Кейт, и до Клинта дошло, что неловкость она сочла следствием опьянения. Да, обычно он неловкостью не отличался, но от спанья на диване у него всё затекло, и отвлёкся, потому что она была прекрасна в ярости. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы начать оправдываться, пояснить, что это всё Уэйд, который завалился и развёл бардак, но тут его вдруг осенило. Будь он и правда пьян, было бы куда проще отважиться на то, что вряд ли решится сказать или сделать трезвым. В подпитии-то сдерживаться выходит куда как хуже. А в случае чего потом всегда можно будет сделать вид, что ничего не помнит, и ему даже поверят.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, уставившись на свои босые ноги. Потом глубоко вдохнул, поднял взгляд и наконец произнёс то, что уже очень давно хотелось сказать: — Я тебя люблю.

Её глаза широко распахнулись.

— Что? — переспросила она тихо, почти шёпотом.

Клинт шагнул ближе. Кейт растерянно опустила руки. Не забывая легонько покачиваться, он сделал ещё шаг и мягко притянул её поближе.

— Я люблю тебя, Кейт.

— Клинт, ты пьян, — сказала она. Он подумал, что надо бы сказать правду, что он не пьян, признаться, что почти не пил. Но вместо этого просто наклонил голову и поцеловал. И она почти сразу ответила на поцелуй. Это было… так, будто она только этого и ждала. Долго-долго. Может, так оно и было, а может, ему просто хотелось в это верить. Каким же он был дураком. Да он и сейчас наверняка тот ещё дурень. Но всю ответственность за это он спишет на бухло.

Не разрывая поцелуя, он медленно подвёл Кейт к дивану. Потом на миг отстранился, чтобы невесомо провести по её нижней губе подушечкой большого пальца.

Она не отпрянула, не запротестовала, и он опустился на диван и потянул её за собой. И они опять поцеловались, а когда снова оторвались друг от друга, уже Кейт сказала «Люблю тебя». А потом стянула с него футболку. И было ещё больше поцелуев, и всё меньше оставалось разделяющей их одежды, и даже презерватив откопали, а потом Кейт его оседлала, и у него из головы вымело остаток мыслей.

»—————>

Как же много раз Кейт желала, чтобы это случилось. Она, конечно, была немного смущена тем, что ошибочно обвинила Клинта в пьянстве. Обычно наблюдательность её не подводила, но рядом с ним иногда было очень сложно мыслить здраво… Потому что он просто сводил её с ума.

Она не понимала, что именно произошло тут на выходных, но даже если Клинт и нажрался, вкус его губ ничуть не отдавал пивом. И вообще спиртным. Да и от кожи тоже не пахло.

Однако зачем-то ему было надо, чтобы она сочла его пьяным. Возможно, для того, чтобы в итоге они наконец добрались до этой ступеньки. И Кейт очень нравилось вот так лежать: в его объятиях, нежиться в посторгазменной эйфории… Как много сложных слов, мимоходом подумала она. Как бы там ни было, секс был весьма неплох. Так, нет. Секс был просто потрясающий.

Они так и лежали на диване голые, и Клинт отрубился, свернувшись вокруг неё. Кейт тоже вскоре заснула. Но проснулась, когда Клинт попытался сбежать с дивана, не потревожив её. Но диван всё же был явно маловат для подобным манёвров.

Кейт закинула руку за голову и постаралась выглядеть как можно беспечнее.

— Ну привет, — улыбнулась она.

— Прости, что разбудил, — пробормотал он, смущённо улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Норм, всё равно проголодалась. Пиццу хочешь? — спросила она, глядя, как он одевается. Голым он тоже ничего так.

— Ещё бы. Ты заказываешь. А мне не помешает ополоснуться.

Он вымелся из комнаты, будто ему не терпелось. Кейт вздохнула. Чего-то подобного она от него и ожидала.

Тоже одевшись, она позвонила в пиццерию за углом, но когда еду доставили, Клинт даже не выглянул из своей комнаты. Кейт не удивилась: она точно знала, как он потом будет отмазываться. Скажет, что отключился и что ему очень жаль. Конечно, если она вообще поднимет эту тему. Потому что пока она об этом не упомянет, он просто будет делать вид, что ничего не было.

Ну и пофиг, подумала Кейт. Поделилась пиццей с Лаки, а остатки сунула в холодильник. А потом они с Лаки пошли гулять. А с Клинтом она ещё разберётся. И не позволит ему спустить всё на тормозах


End file.
